¿Enamorada o confundida?
by R-Karolyna
Summary: Ella no sabia si lo que sentia por su amigo era amor o solo se encontraba confundida, por lo que se arriesgo a comprar una odiosa revista de chicas, rogando por no ser descubierta ante tal crimen. "Esta historia participa en el reto Pasos Para Saber Si Estás Enamorado/a Del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana".


**_¿Enamorada o Confundida?_**

* * *

_**Los personajes de SCC NO me pertenecen, pertenecen al grupo Clamp**_

_**Ella no sabia si lo que sentia por su amigo era amor o solo se encontraba confundida, por lo que se arriesgo a comprar una odiosa revista de chicas, rogando por no ser descubierta ante tal crimen. Esta historia participa en el reto de Pasos para sabre si estas enamorada/o del foro comunidad sakuriana**_

* * *

_***** POV Sakura *****_

Sabía que no era para tanto, pero me sentía nerviosa.

También tenía miedo; miedo a ser descubierta por cometer un «crimen», el cual mis amigos considerarían como malo… Muy malo.

¿La razón de este inusual comportamiento? Simple, había comprado «My Love», la revista más popular entre las chicas de todo Japón.

Y eso para mí, se trataba de una novedad.

Ó…

Una rareza.

Ya que yo, Sakura Kinomoto, a mis 16 años, NUNCA antes me había interesado en asuntos de chicas.

Como lo es la ropa, el maquillaje, el grupo del momento y por supuesto las revistas, que en conjunto forman lo comúnmente se denomina como «moda».

Sin embargo, ahí estaba yo, con la prueba del delito―la revista―, en medio de uno de los jardines de la preparatoria Seijo, escondiéndome de Tomoyo, Eriol y Shaoran ―mis amigos―, como vil ladrón.

Y todo por temor a recibir comentarios por parte de Eriol en son de burla, como ¿Quién es está?, ¿Qué hiciste con la verdadera Sakura? Y demás comentarios de ese tipo, que sin temor a equivocarme diría que vendrán acompañados de sonoras carcajadas.

Aunque por otro lado, Tomoyo saltaría de alegría, al ver que su amiga se interese por cosas femeninas, lo que sería motivación suficiente para planear métodos sofisticados de tortura, que involucren a mi persona.

Y Shaoran, bueno él se mantendría al margen de la situación.

Aunque los chicos no me regañaran por leer un objeto material. No quería que estuvieran cerca cuando leyera.

Un suspiro de alivio salió de mis labios, al llegar al lugar indicado; aquel árbol de cerezo en el que sólo se aprecian los alumnos rechazados por la sociedad, « los nerd».

Claro que por ellos no habría problema alguno, porque no andarían diciendo a los cuatro vientos lo que vine a hacer; lo que convierte a este lugar como el más apropiado para leer la revista, alias el «objeto satánico».

Tras tomar asiento bajo la sombra de aquel árbol, me dedique a observar la revista que llevaba estrujando entre mis manos desde que inicio el descansó.

El nombre de My Love se podía apreciar con grandes letras en color rosa―el típico color de chica―, seguido de múltiples imágenes que representaban los temas de ese volumen y que sin duda eran opacados por la foto de la celebridad juvenil del momento, que ocupaba un mayor espació en la portada.

Después de contemplar la portada tal cual bicho raro, comencé a pasar una a una las páginas.

Descubre tu signó, test para volver con tu ex, tipos de amores platónicos y muchos más temas de ese tipo pasaban conforme avanzaba en las páginas.

Sin embargo, y pese a que algunos temas sonaban prometedores, ninguno me interesaba.

Razón por la cual, seguí pasando las paginas.

Hasta que...

Mis ojos verde esmeralda, se iluminaron de alegría, cuando por fin encontré lo que buscaba.

― ¿Enamorada o sólo confundida?― susurré el encabezado del artículo.

Comprobando que ningún compañero de curso estuviera cerca comencé a leer la información básica de ese llamativo tema.

―« ¿Crees estar enamorada o te sientes confundida? Si no tienes la respuesta, ¡No te preocupes! Aquí te indicamos los 10 pasos a seguir para saber si estas enamorada».

**1.- Piensa en el chico del que estas enamorada.**

―Shaoran Li―sin pensarlo mucho, susurré el nombre del chico que siempre está conmigo cuando más lo necesito.

Sé que estoy confundida, con respectó a lo que siento n por él, sobre todo después de la declaración romántica que recibí ayer de su parte.

Tal vez, sea la clase de amor que uno siente por un miembro de la familia.

Por eso y por vergüenza a preguntarle a mi madre Nadeshiko o a Tomoyo, es que me basaré en los consejos de que alguien planto en tea revista.

«Sino has tenido mucho trabajo en pensar en un chico ¡vas por buen camino!, pero tranquila que apenas empezamos».

**2.- Te sonrojas estando cerca de él.**

¿Sonrojarme? ¿Yo?, no eso es imposible, ó ¿Si?

Bueno, Tomoyo y Eriol han preguntado si estoy bien, cada vez que Shaoran me llama de manera especial. Porque según ellos tengo rojas las mejillas.

―«Flor de cerezo».

―Ying Fa».

Eso debe contar, ¿cierto?, además creo que también sucede cuando cruzamos miradas.

«El sonrojo, puede ser provocado por muchas razones, entre ellas son las muestras de cariño―abrazos, beso en la mejilla, cumplidos―, sin embargo, muchas veces nos son difíciles de identificar y más sí somos un poco despistadas.

**3.-Sientes un hormigueo recorrer tu cuerpo cuando te da la mano o un abrazo.**

Yo lo llamaría electricidad, porque algo así es lo que siento cada vez que tomo su mano e incluso por un roce siento una corriente recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

Que junto con las «maripositas» en el estomagó forman una sensación agradable.

«Lo que sentimos recorrer nuestro cuerpo, muchas veces se nos presenta cuando recién conocemos a nuestro chico especial, y nosotros simplemente lo ignoramos.

**4.-Sus éxitos, son tuyos.**

En este punto estoy de acuerdo.

Porque…

**==========Flashback==========**

Todos estamos nerviosos, por la terrible noticia que nos darán.

La voz de Takashi se puede escuchar en todo el salón de clases, está contando una historia más a cerca de las matemáticas y que habían sido inventadas por los extraterrestres y su alto coeficiente, para poder torturar a los humanos.

Chiharu se levanta de su asiento para darle un jalón de orejas a Takashi, alegando que dejara de contar otra más de sus mentiras, el quejido de dolor de mi compañero se escuchó, seguido de un estallido de risas.

―Silencio, por favor―pidió la profesora Mizuki― Li, pase por su examen.

Shaoran se dirigió al escritorio de la profesora, con ese tan característico andar orgulloso que tiene.

Cuando regresó a su asiento, sonrió victorioso por haber aprobado el examen.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me lancé a sus brazos, por la inmensa alegría que sentía de que mi amigo aprobara la difícil prueba, poco importo que mi calificación fuera para morirse, de lo baja que fue.

Lo importante era celebrar su victoria.

**===========Fin Del Flashback===========**

Todavía recuerdo el leve sonrojó que cubrió las mejillas de Shaoran y la vergüenza que sentí, cuando las miradas atentas de todos nuestros compañeros se posaron en nosotros.

«Sin importar, cual sea el éxito que tuvo, tú siempre estarás orgullosa porque para ti, es la persona más importante en tu vida».

**5.-Te pones celosa de que las chicas estén cerca de él.**

―Nakuru Akizuki―dije arrastrando las palabras.

Esa chica acompañada de Mei Ling Li―prima de Shaoran―, vinieron el verano pasado desde Hong Kong**,** china a pasar las vacaciones a Tomoeda.

Nakuru es una chica de cabellos castaños rojizos que le llegan hasta la cintura, buen cuerpo, alegre, y muy enamoradiza, ella es todo lo que un chico puede querer.

Mientras que Mei Ling Li, es una chica de cabellos en color negro, presumida, de ojos en una tonalidad rojiza y buen cuerpo.

Al principio pensaba que Akizuki era también prima de Shaoran, por el carácter tan parecido entre Mei Ling y ella; por lo que no me molestaba que anduviera todo el día pegada de él.

Y las cosas hubieran seguido así, de no ser por Mei que dijo cuales eran los planes románticos que tenia con Shaoran.

Desde ese momento las ganas de querer estrangular a alguien nacían desde el fondo de mis entrañas.

¡Oh sí!, estaba celosa de Akizuki Nakuru.

«Los celos en una relación NO son recomendables. Pero, cuando están en proceso de enamoramiento, te sirven para darte cuenta que el chico te interesa más que un amigo.

**6. Te emocionas por los mensajes de texto que te envía.**

Con una de mis manos, tome el celular que traía en una de las bolsa de la falda del uniforme.

Sin prisa alguna empecé a buscar la opción de Mensajes en el celular, para luego abrir donde dice Bandeja de entrada; una lista de mensajes se mostraron.

Al azar, seleccioné algunos de los que Shaoran me mandaba.

―« ¡Buenos días, Saku!

―« ¡Hola!»

―«Saku, estoy aburrido»

Sonreí tontamente al volver a leer los mensajes que Shaoran me manda.

«Recibir un algún mensaje por parte de ese chico que te confunde, siempre lograra ponerte de buen humor, por más insignificante sea ».

**7.-Haces lo que sea contar de verlo feliz.**

Asentí en señal de acuerdo con ese pasó.

Ya que sería difícil olvidar aquella ocasión, en la que Shaoran y Eriol terminaron peleando por culpa de un error.

A los dos se les veía mal por su pelea, así que para ayudar a contentarlos, Tomoyo y yo fuimos con cada uno de los chicos.

Cuando fui a ver a Shaoran, para decirle que todo estaba bien y lo solucionaríamos juntos, porque para eso somos los amigos.

Enseguida se noto su cambio de ánimo, y lo demostró devolviéndome la sonrisa que le regale como muestra de apoyo.

«Cada vez que él se siente triste, tú harías lo que fura por verlo sonreír»

**8.-Describes cada una de sus cualidades y su apariencia con mucho detalle.**

Sentí la cara arder al leer el paso 8.

Y no era para menos, después de…

**==========Flashback==========**

―Touya―grite el nombre de mi molestó hermano mayor, mientras trato de soltarme de su agarre.

―Hijo deja a tu hermana―la apacible voz de mama, salió a defenderme.

―Dame una buena razón para soltarte, monstruo―dijo Touya, cerrando con broche de oro la oración.

A lo lejos divise la casa de terror, con su falsa fachada terrorífica, pero que aun así logra poner los pelos de punta a cualquier miedoso.

Y nada…

No había nada de nada, que me salvara de una cruel tortura.

O eso pensaba, hasta que divisé a Shaoran junto con Eriol formados para entrar a la temible atracción.

Con tal de esquivar lo que vendría siendo un ataque al corazón, por ir a la casa de terror, use a Shaoran para evitar ser arrastrada hasta ese espantoso lugar.

―Si vamos entro con Shaoran―declare firme.

― ¿Quién es ese?―pregunto Touya.

―Un compañero de clases que esta allá―dije señalando el lugar donde estaba Shaoran.

Mamá, papá y Touya voltearon a ver donde señalaba.

― ¿Cuál de todos esos chicos es?―pregunto mi padre, al haber varios chicos asiendo fila para entrar a la atracción.

―El de 16 años, cabellos castaños oscuros, ojos ámbar que cuando sonríe le aparecen destellos dorados y piel morena.

Las miradas que recibí por parte de mi familia, no tan fácil las olvidare.

Lo bueno fue que conseguí evitar ir a la casa del terror.

**==========Fin Del Flashback==========**

Decir que quería que la tierra me tragara, era poco.

«Cuando te gusta un chico, prestas atención a cada detalle de su aspecto físico y de sus cualidades»

**9.-Suspiras su nombre, al recordar los detalles que ha tenido contigo.**

―Shaoran―volví a susurrar su nombre, mientras observaba el reloj que me regalo el día de mi cumpleaños.

El reloj consistía en dos cadenas plateadas de las cuales en una había una cinta lila entrelazada y en la otra colgaba la caratula del reloj rodeado de diferentes dijes.

«Cada regalo que recibes suyo tiene un significado diferente y lo cuidas como el mayor tesoro de tu vida».

**10.-El tiempo pensando en él pasa rápido.**

Fruncí el ceño, en desacuerdo.

Ese punto no me sucede, o al menos de esa forma.

En mi caso pasa más. Rápido estando a su lado y no pensando en él.

«En cada uno de tus pensamientos esta, desde que amanece hasta el anochecer, porque él es la persona que representa el amor de tu vida».

«Si nuestros pasos, aun te han dejado dudas con respecto a tus sentimientos tranquila, lo único que tienes que hacer es cerrar tus ojos y tu corazón te dará la respuesta. Porque el seguir al corazón en consejos de amor, siempre es la mejor ayuda».

Bien, termine de leer, ahora sí puedo decir que estoy preparada para darle una respuesta a Shaoran.

― ¡Chicos,aquí esta!―levante la mirada de la revista que permanecía cerrada, para toparme con los ojos ámbar de Shaoran.

Momentos después, me vi rodeada y analizadas por dos miradas azules y una ámbar.

―¿Qué hacen aquí?― pregunte llena de duda, al notar las miradas preocupadas de los chicos.

―Amiga, nos tenias preocupados―dijo Tomoyo, mientras los otros dos asentían―, después de todo te desapareciste desde el descanso.

Ahora la que tenía la duda reflejada en sus ojos era yo. ¿De qué hablaban?

― ¿Qué hora es?―indague temerosa.

A lo mejor me perdí la hora de Japonés, materia que sigue después del descanso y a eso se refieren estos tres.

―Hora de salida, ya sabes no hay problema lo importante es que ya estés segura de lo que sientes.

La afirmación segura de Eriol, provoco curiosidad en Tomoyo y rápidamente me escaneó de arriba abajo con sus ojos azules violáceos.

Mientras el rostro de Shaoran era de duda total ante lo dicho por Eriol.

―Es muy tarde, mejor nos vamos― sugerí para evitar, comentarios mal intencionados por parte de ese par de pelinegros.

Eriol y Tomoyo se adelantaron, dejándonos a Shaoran y a mi solos.

Justo lo que necesitaba.

―Esté… quería decirte que por lo de ayer no hay problema―mencionó Shaoran, bajando la mirada.

Sabía que se refería a la declaración de amor.

―Soy yo la que te debo una disculpa por hacerte esperar.

―Fue un impulsó y no quiero perder tu ami…

No lo deje continuar.

―También me gustas.

Los destellos dorados en sus ojos aparecieron automáticamente, por la respuesta positiva que le di.

Y no conforme con palabras banales, me miro directo a los ojos.

Ámbar contra verde se enfrentaban por descubrir la verdad.

Supongo que por desconfiar de que esto fuera un sueño, Shaoran a cerco su mano para acariciar mi rostro.

Disfrutar del cálido roce de la mano de Shaoran por mi rostro, y la forma en que se inclinaba un poco, para besarme, era lo más bonito que me había pasado en toda la vida.

¡Alto ahí! ¿Besarme? ¡Shaoran Li va a besarme!

―Tranquila―susurró al momento de estar a centímetros de mis labios.

Y en ese momento sus labios rosaron los míos, en una intima caricia, en la que ambos nos complementábamos.

Al separarnos, nos miramos a los ojos.

―Tomo eso, como la aceptación de que serás mi novia.

Asentí tontamente, como negarme a una petición después de noquearme con uno de sus besos.

Y así, después de sufrir por comprar un objeto satánico logre darme cuenta de lo que siento por Shaoran Li.

El chico castaño de mirada ámbar que de ser mí amigo, pasó a ser mi novio, y todo se lo debo a los pasos para saber si estoy enamorada.

*****FIN*****


End file.
